hyif8y796879ygufgufghifandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit cultured race
A hybridized race of humans and elves. Origins As the Ice Era begun most of the Frost giants food sources moved south to the warmer climate. Because of the Frost giants cultural and spiritual connection to the land they would not follow and as a result they began to starve. Dlimlas chieftain of the viêre tribe devised a plan to make a form of cattle, but the only things left up north were snow elves and some remaining humans.He decided to capture members of the two races, many of which died or were tortured for the giants pleasure. When the chieftain captured a sufficient number of snow elves and humans he then began a process of selective breeding, creating a half breed of the two races.These half breeds were used as live stock and continue to be the giants main food source. Through generations of crossbreeding and incest they slowly lost ties with their gods, creating a new race. This new race was then temporarily adopted by Bell (one of the 4 guinea pig gods) According to their oral history, one night a young man saw a glimpse of a rabbit (in actuality it was bell) in his sleep, this glimpse filled him with and his race with hope. When the frost giants were migrating past a valla the young man took the opportunity and called for a mass exodus of his race, out of 30,000 (rabbits) only about 560 attempted escape 380 of which died trying the remaining (rabbits) then traveled 3 days without food and with dwindling supplies of water through thick ice, they begun to notice that the ice was beginning to recede up to the point of the core of the valla For generations they lived in the valla with a tribe like culture until they discovered agriculture, from that their population boomed and begun a new culture revolving around rabbits. Culture The most notable difference about this race is their unusual culture, when they first saw (bell) they didn't know what to make of it; after they escaped they saw rabbits for the first time in their existence. They believe that it was a rabbit that inspired their exodus becoming their cultural god. As a result their culture and customs is completely based around their god. They maintain unusual cultural features such as the mandatory wearing of a rabbit mask in public at all times. They also have a completely vegetarian diet despite being fully capable of eating meat, and they can only breed during the spring and summer seasons for cultural reasons. Biology Male As selectively bred livestock, the largest individuals were the only ones allowed to reproduce, as a result their muscle to fat ratio is very high. Female For females the most fertile individuals eventually out bred the less fertile, resulting in high female fertility rates. They also tend to have larger secondary sexual characteristics compared to other races. RCR Populations in The Continent of (Blank) Continental Rabbit Cultured Race